postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Friday
Friday is the fifth playable day in Postal 2. It has four errands in total. Errands *Get Alternator - Head to the Junkyard and get the Alternator, either by stealing it or paying $500 to Mike. *Pick up Package - Head to the Parcel Center and get the Package. *Uncle Dave's Birthday - Head to the Compound and give Uncle Dave his birthday present. *Go To Clinic (Optional) - Head to the Clinic and get some Gonorrhea Medicine in order to be cured from Gonorrhea. (Only if the player pisses once) Plot *Get Alternator: The Dude decides he needs to get a new Alternator for his car, so he heads to the Junkyard. Once there, the player can either pay $500 for the alternator, or just go get it in the back. Stealing it will make Mike the owner of the junkyard attack the player. Purchasing it will result in aquiring it without Mike attacking you. Either way, when the Dude gets the Alternator, the junkyards dogs get loose and start attacking both Mike and Dude. Dude makes his way out of the Junkyard with the Alternator. *Get Package: The Dude needs to pick up a Package that has mysteriously mailed to him at the Parcel Center. Paying for it will result in it blowing up after one of the clerks attempts to pick it up. Taking it will cause it to mysteriously not explode. Both results end in the postal workers attacking the Dude and force him to fight his way all around the inside of the Parcel Center to get to the exit. *Uncle Dave's Birthday: The Dude needs to give Uncle Dave his birthday present. He makes his way to the Compound, where a raid is taking place. After giving Uncle Dave his present, or if Uncle Dave is killed, the Dude sets off back to his trailer. *Go To The Clinic (Optional): At random points from the start of the day, The Dude will comment how much he apparently needs to piss right away. If the player pisses once, The Dude will have to go to the Clinic to get Gonorrhea Medicine to cure himself. However, if the player doesn't piss for the entire Friday, they won't have to perform that task, thus cutting Friday's tasks down to 3. The Dude's nagging about taking a leak is solely to annoy the player into pissing, and nothing happens if you do not piss. This is useful for speedrunning, or just for not performing that task and speeding up the rest of the game. *No matter what errand is done last, the Postal Dude is not instantly warped home, like every other day. Instead, a newspaper pops up, and the Apocalypse starts. Everyone starts attacking each other, and it starts raining cats. The Postal Dude has to walk all the way to his house, surviving anyone who might attack him. Key Items *Alternator *Package *Birthday Gift *Gonorrhea Medicine (Optional: Only if player pisses once) Glitches * If the player urinates after completing all the tasks, the game will open the map attempting to insert the optional clinic errand, but it won't be added, thus making it unavailable, although the player can still go to the clinic and get the cure. (This was tested with the Steam version) Category:Days of the week